Magical Mischief Memories
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Ein Denkarium in Remus' Zimmer und Harry kann einfach nicht widerstehen. Könnt ihr?
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Nix meins...eh schon wissen wem seins...Kohle seh ich auch nicht dafür...arum auch?_

_A/N: Meine 30. Fanfiction hier °Stolz ist°._

_Das hier wird eine kleine One-shot-mäßige Sammlung von Erinnerungen aus der Marauder-Zeit. Durch Harry bekommt das ganze noch einen Rahmen._

_Da ja "Just A Kiss" ganz gut bei euch angekommen ist, löse ich das jetzt so um euch noch ein paar Einblicke in die Jugendjahre von Remus, Sirius, James und Co bieten zu können. Hoffe es gefällt euch auch diesmal._

_Bin für Ideen eurerseits natürlich offen! Einfach Wunsch in die Review schreiben..._

_Schau jetzt noch ein wenig Frankreich - Schweiz °Schweizfähnchen schwenk° und freu mich auf heut Abend: Brasilien! - Kroatien °jippi°_

_Genug davon. Hier der kleine Prolog:_

* * *

"Professor Lupin?"

Harry schob die Türe zum Zimmer des Professors auf. Er war auf der Suche nach Sirius, konnte ihn jedoch nicht finden. Das riesige, finstere Haus schien ihn einfach so verschluckt zu haben. Harry hoffte, dass Lupin ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

Doch weder Lupin noch Sirius waren im Zimmer zu finden. Harry seufzte. Dann musste er eben weitersuchen.

Gerade als er die Türe wieder hinter sich zuziehen wollte, bemerkte er ein zitterndes, silbriges Licht, das an der Wand in der Ecke tänzelte. War es möglich...?

Harry überlegte nicht lange. Er schloss die Zimmertür und trat auf das Licht zu. Und wirklich: auf dem Tischchen in der hintersten Ecke stand ein Denkarium. Sein silbrig weißer Inhalt bewegte sich sacht, kräuselte sich und wirbelte sanft. Lupins Gedanken, Erinnerungen, vielleicht sogar an eine Zeit, auf die Harry brannte mehr zu erfahren - die Jugendjahre seiner Eltern.

Er blickte sich um. War es falsch diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen? Würde Lupin seine Neugier verstehen? Er wollte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer nicht verärgern. Hin und hergerissen sah er wieder auf die zitternde Flüssigkeit.

Nur eine Erinnerung, schwor sich Harry. Nur eine. Eine kurze. Nur einen Blick. Er würde zurück sein bevor irgendjemand davon wusste. Das schlechte Gewissen, das sich bei dieser Entscheidung in ihm auszubreiten versuchte, verdrängte er in die hinterste Ecke. Dafür hatte er später noch Zeit.

Harry zückte den Zauberstab und berührte die silberne Oberfläche, die schnell zu wirbeln begann. Dann wurde sie klar und gab den Blick auf einen der Korridore Hogwarts' frei.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann tauchte sein Gesicht in die Oberfläche und kippte Kopfüber ins Denkarium.


	2. Die Sache mit Thomas

_Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog._

_A/N: Weil ihr alle so lieb seid gibts auch schon gleich die erste Erinnerung. Kann sein, dass sie euch etwas bekannt vorkommt ;)_

* * *

Harry fiel durch schwirrende Dunkelheit. Ganz plötzlich verschwand diese jedoch und Harry stand auf dem steinernen Boden einer der Korridore in Hogwarts. 

"Samstag machen wir die Slytherins platt, jede Wette."

Harry wirbelte herum. Diese Stimme würde er überall erkennen!

Und tatsächlich. Keine zwei Sekunden später bog auch schon Sirius um die Ecke, dicht gefolgt von Lupin. Harry schluckte. Sie mochten etwa das Alter haben, in dem er die beiden schon einmal in Snapes Erinnerung gesehen hatte.

Sirius ließ seine Finger durch sein schwarzes Haar gleiten. "Die haben nicht die geringste Chance."

Lupin lächelte während er versuchte seine Büchertasche in eine angenehmere Position zu bringen. Harry grinste als er an Hermine dachte, die oft ein ähnliches Problem zu lösen hatte, und folgte den beiden Jungen den Korridor hinunter.

"Ich sags dir, Moony. Mit James als Captain kann uns nichts mehr passieren.", grinste Sirius und blieb vor einem Wandteppich stehen. Harry erkannte ihn. Er verbarg die Abkürzung zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Sirius griff nach dem Teppich und schob ihn zur Seite. Sein Grinsen erstarb augenblicklich. Harry trat näher an die beiden Rumtreiber und spähte an Sirius vorbei. Im Gang stand ein Pärchen, eng ineinander verschlungen, und küssten sich als gäbe es kein Morgen. Das Mädchen hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das ihr über die schmalen Schultern floss und vergrub ihre Hand in den blonden Haaren ihres Gegenübers, einem großen, dratigen Jungen. Dieser drückte sie gegen die Steinwand. Eine seiner Hände war ihrem Rocksaum schon sehr nahe gekommen.

Harry entging nicht, dass sich Lupins Blick verfinstert hatte und seine Hände krampfhaft den Träger seiner Umhängetasche festhielten. Sirius aber sah es nicht.

"He!"

Sirius Stimme hallte durch den sonst leeren Korridor. Die beiden sprangen auseinander und der Junge sah leicht verwirrt in seine Richtung.

"Was ist los?", fragte das Mädchen in einem Unschuldston, als hätte sie eben nur für eine Hausaufgabe recherchiert. Ihre Lippen waren gerötet und leicht geschwollen.

Jetzt, da der Blonde nicht mehr an ihr klebte, erkannte Harry sie. Josephine, Sirius' Cousine.

"Was los ist?", wiederholte Sirius ihre Frage. "Du knutscht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit rum und fragst mich was los ist?"

"Dieser Korridor war völlig ausgestorben, bis du hier reingeplatzt kamst.", sagte Jo, immernoch an der Wand lehnend.

Der Blonde wirkte ein wenig verloren. Er vermied es Sirius anzusehen.

"Du kannst schon mal voraus in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, Thomas.", sagte Jo zu ihm. "Ich habe hier noch eine Kleinigkeit mit meinem allerliebsten Cousin zu regeln."

Thomas war über diese Befreiung überaus dankbar und verschwand schleunigst.

"Okay." Jo stieß sich von der Wand ab, zupfte ihren Rock zurecht und stich sich das Haar hinter die Ohren. "Lass uns das ein für alle Mal klar stellen. Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an mit wem ich ausgehe, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe und wen ich wo küsse oder sonst was mache. War das klar genug für dich, Sirius?"

"Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, meine liebe Josephine. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass in ganz Hogwarts rumerzählt wird, dass meine Cousine eine billige kleine-"

"Eine was?", zischte Jo und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Eine _was _genau?"

"Er meint das nicht so, Jo...", kam es von Lupin.

"Oh doch, das tut er!", fuhr Jo nun Lupin an. "Nur weil _er _den Ruf hat alles zu ficken was halbwegs weiblich ist, glaubt er gleich das jeder so ist. Er meint er müsse den großen Casanova raushängen lassen, aber kriegt dann keinen mehr hoch, wenn er die Gelegenheit hätte. Ist doch so, oder etwa nicht? Stella hast du nicht geschafft zu -"

"Halt deine verdammte Klappe!", brüllte Sirius und zückte nun seinerseits den Zauberstab. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung wovon du redest! Du bist noch ein Kind!"

"Lass es gut sein, Sirius.", versuchte Lupin seinen Freund zu beruhigen und trat zwischen die beiden. Doch niemand schenkte ihm viel Beachtung.

Jo schnaubte. "Darf ich dich daran erinnern, Sirius, dass du nur ein dreiviertel Jahr älter bist als ich? Muss ich mich erst flachlegen lassen, damit ich für erwachsen befunden werde? Oder soll ich lieber als vertrocknete Jungfrau eingehen?"

"Vielleicht wartest du auf den Richtigen und treibst es nicht gleich mit dem erst besten im Gang."

Jo versuchte freies Schussfeld auf Sirius zu bekommen, doch Lupin versperrte ihr geschickt sie Bahn. "Wer ist denn deiner Meihnung nach der _Richtige_? Den, den du mir zuteilst? Soll ich mich von James beglücken lassen? Oder doch lieber von Pete? Oder wie wäre es mit Remus, wenn er schon mal da ist? Könntest uns ja gleich mal ein paar Stündchen allein lassen."

"Jedenfalls wäre es mir lieber du lutscht seinen Schwanz als den von diesem Idioten, wenn du schon unbedingt musst!"

"ES REICHT!"

Diesmal war es Lupins Stimme, die von den Wänden widerhalte. Auch er hatte nun seinen Zauberstab gezogen und funkelte die beiden Streithähne an. "Noch ein Wort und ich schwöre ich hex euch beide."

Jo und Sirius schossen noch einmal mit wütenden Blicken aufeinander, dann drehte Jo sich wortlos um und verschwand im Durchgang.

"Wir nehmen den langen Weg.", sagte Lupin zu Sirius, nahm ihn beim Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Harry sah den beiden nach, bis sie wieder um die Ecke verschwunden waren. Dann verschwamm die Welt vor ihm wieder in silbrigem Nebel und Dunkelheit.

* * *

_A/N: Ja, ich nochmal :) Fands lustig dieses Bruder-Schwester-zukünftiger Freund-Thema aus dem Band 6 hier praktisch wiederholen zu lassen :)_

_Hoffe es gefällt euch zumindest ein bisschen. Auch wenn ich ein wenig ausfallend geworden bin °unschuldig grins°_


	3. Arithmantik

_Disclaimer: siehe Prolog_

_A/N: Da es euch ja offenbar gefällt °alle lieben Reviewer umknuddel° hab ich flott noch mal meine Muse gefesselt und das hier geschrieben. Obwohl ich Literaturepochen lernen sollte °grummel°_

_Ein bisschen Romantik heute °seufz° :)_

* * *

Wieder materialisierte sich die Welt um Harry herum. Der Raum, in dem er sich nun befand, war einer der Schlafsäle der Gryffindors, wie Harry an den roten Samtvorhängen der vier Himmelbetten erkennen konnte. 

"Ich hab keine Lust mehr." Das Mädchen, das auf einem der Betten lag, ließ das schwere Buch, welches vor ihr auf der Bettdecke lag, geräuschvoll zuklappen. Sie legte ihre Arme über das Buch und legte den Kopf darauf.

"Arithmantik hat nichts mit Lust zu tun.", meinte Lupin, der neben ihr auf dem Bett saß, hob jedoch nicht den Blick von seinem Buch. "Es ist eine Wissenschaft."

"Es ist langweilig.", murrte Jo und setzte sich auf. "Warum hab ich dieses Fach bloß gewählt?"

"Weil es wesentlich nützlicher ist als Wahrsagen."

"Sagt wer?"

"Das ist eine Tatsache.", meinte Lupin und blätterte eine Seite um.

"Warum hör ich eigentlich immer wieder auf dich?"

"Du wirst mir noch eines Tages dankbar sein."

"Natürlich, Professor.", witzelte Jo und piekste Lupin in die Seite. Lupin zuckte zusammen und ließ beinahe sein Buch fallen. Jo lachte.

"Was denn? Ist der große Vertrauensschüler kitzlig?"

"Wage es nicht, Josephine."

Jo grinste nur noch breiter und ein unheilverkündendes Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. Natürlich konnte sie es nicht lassen und piekste Lupin immer wieder, bis dieser sein Buch zuschlug. "Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt."

Harry grinste, als er die beiden Teenager über das Bett tollen sah, immer darauf bedacht der Kitzelattacke des anderen zu entkommen, jedoch selbst eine starten zu können. Obwohl Jo dem älteren Jungen zwangsläufig unterlegen sein musste, schaffte sie es dennoch irgendwie Lupin unter sich festzupinnen.

"Sieg!", keuchte sie atemlos.

"Sicher?", frage Lupin ebenso atemlos. Noch bevor das Mädchen reagieren konnte hatte er sie mit einer raschen Drehung unter sich gebracht. Jo dachte jedoch nicht daran sich geschlagen zu geben.

"Komm schon, Jo. Du hast nicht die geringste Chance."

"Du bist unausstehlich, so kurz vor den Püfungen."

"Ich bin es wenigstens _nur _kurz vor Prüfungen.", grinste Lupin.

"Merin, du hängst eindeutig zu viel mit Sirius und James rum." Jo verdrehte ihre Augen. "Außerdem hätte ich noch Verwendung für meine Hand, Moony."

"Tut mir Leid." Lupin lockerte den Griff um Jos Handgelenk, das er festgehalten hatte, um einem Schlag zu entgehen, und strich sanft mit dem Daumen darüber.

Harry trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Die Stimmung im Raum war greifbar umgeschlagen und hatte die Leichtigkeit des Spiels verloren, als Lupin Jo's Hand an seine Lippen führte und die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks zärtlich mit kleinen Küssen bedeckte. "Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun.", murmelte er dabei. "Das würde ich nie."

"Das weiß ich, Dummkopf.", sagte Jo. In ihrer Stimme wie auch in ihren Augen lag etwas, dass Harry schlucken ließ. Vielleicht war es besser hinauszugehen und zu warten, bis das Denkarium ihm eine andere Erinnerung zeigte.

Lupin sah auf und sein Blick verflocht sich mit dem des Mädchens, das immernoch halb unter ihm lag.

"Jo..."

Harry beschloss, dass es nun wirklich _allerhöchste _Zeit war zu gehen.

"Hmm?"

"Ich...ich..."

Harry drehte sich zur Tür.

"Ja?"

Die Zimmertür flog auf und wäre Harry nicht in einer Erinnerung gewesen, die Türe wäre ihm mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Harrys Magen machte einen Hüpfer, als er seinem Vater gegenüber stand, der dicht gefolgt von Sirius und, zu Harrys Bedauern, auch Peter das Zimmer betrat und wie festgewachsen stehen blieb, als er Jo und Lupin sah, der eben damit beschäftigt war möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und das Mädchen zu bringen.

Sirius grinste breit. "Interessant. Das also verstehst du unter "vertiefen der Arithmantikkenntnisse"."

"Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht."

"Also ich fands eindeutig.", grinste James. "Was meinst du, Pads?"

"Sieht so aus als müsstest du meine Cousine jetzt heiraten, Moony, um unser aller Ehre wieder herzustellen."

"Spinner."

Sirius lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. "Sei lieber froh, dass der Spinner dir glaubt. Das hier-", er wies auf das zerwühlte Bett, "-könnte man auch anders sehen. Und dann gäbe es einen kastrierten Wolf."

James lachte und auch Peter kicherte hysterisch auf. Sirius grinste. Selbst Lupin lächelte, doch irgendetwas in ihren Blicken sagte Harry, dass Sirius Worte nicht nur ein Witz gewesen waren. Sirius verstand offensichtlich seine Cousine betreffend keinen Spaß. Er erinnerte Harry in gewisser Weise an Ron. Würde er auch so reagieren, wenn er Ginny zu nahe kam? Moment - warum dachte er daran Ginny zu nahe zu kommen?

Silbriger Nebel legte sich abermals über Harrys Sichtfeld und verschluckte den Schlafsaal und seine Bewohner.


End file.
